Godzilla: The Animated Series Episode 1: Origins of the Species
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: first episode of my Godzilla series


Godzilla: The Animated Series

Episode 1: The Origin Of The Species

The South Pacific Ocean it was a quiet place to be in since the end of World War II. In the Marshall Islands of the South Pacific the Us Government had been testing a new form of Nuclear Plants to run new and cleaner radiation. The people over seeing this project were pleased with the results of the new plant running. The man who was picked for this over sight of the new plant was Captain Douglas Gordon. He looked at the plant from his ship and smiled. "She is really something, huh?" He said to his crewmate. "Yes she is, sir!" Said the crewmate. Gordon then looked at him. "Who is the one in charge of this plant?" Asked Gordon with curiousness in his voice. "I'll check Captain Gordon!" Said the young man. He went to work on his computer and typed away and in moments pulled up the data for the new nuclear plant. "Here they are the brody's, Joe and Sandra Brody!" "What do we know about them?" Asked Gordon as he looked away from the young man and back to the plant. He then pulled up the files on them. "Well let's see here, it looks like they both known in their fields for nuclear energy. Sandra worked in the San Francisco nuclear power plant and Joe was in the Las Angles one." "Really now guess we have a few experienced ones working there." Said Gordon as he went over to the coffee machine and pulled out some coffee and started to brew it.

On the island with the plant, Joe and Sandra were checking things when the seismic reading charts started to go off. Joe looked at the first charts, "Hmmm this is odd, there hasn't been any seismic activity here before so why now?" Wondered Joe. Then the whole building shook for just a moment. Lights flickering, pieces of the ceiling coming down. Joe looked around again and then another one hit and it was more powerful than the last one and this one spilt the walls and went to the ceiling. The building was now beginning to fall apart as the quake tore it open. Joe looked around for his wife and found her near her station and ran to her in the chaos. "SANDRA, run to me sweet-heart!" yelled Joe as he tried to get to her. "JOE, get everyone to safety please!" Yelled Sandra as the quake continued and the computers and the wires exploded from the damage and fires were raging now. Joe coughed as he breathed in the smoke from the fires, but he did not stop until he had his wife in his arms. He finally got to her and the smoke was finally filling the room. He reached for her and helped her up and looked around them to see that the fire has engulfed the whole room. Then the alarm sounded and the Ai went off, "Warning, Warning, Reactor breached, Countdown to total destruction is T-minus 5 minutes." Joe looked at Sandra and saw the look of pain and despair. He held her close and picked up his radio and radioed to the ship that was closing in on the island. "This is Joe Brody…..im here in the Marshall Nuclear power plant were just a few minutes ago a large quake hit the island we were on….im sorry to say the reactor was breached and now is going to explode in 4 minutes…Good luck to all who survive this, and may god be with you." After that transmissions all over the island stopped. Gordon heard the message and walked out of the bridge and stood at the edge of the ship and saluted to the fallen. Then the plant erupted and then exploded. The force of the explosion was massive, he stood there watching as the very earth underneath the plant rose up and then blew sky high. Large boulders and rocks flew all over the place, from the ship you could see the Mushroom cloud rising up into the air. The blast wave hit and knocked Gordon and the ship around, threatening to turn them over.

He got back to his feet and ran to the bridge, "Get us away from this area now!" Yelled Gordon to his men. They went to work and started to turn the wheel of the ship but it wouldn't budge at all. "Captain we're caught in the current. There is no way to turn at all." Said the Skipper, Gordon looked at the island again and saw that the cloud was still rising into the air. The waves were claiming down from the blast and the ship was not rocking back and forth so much now. Gordon and everyone looked around to see who was hurt. "Sound Off, is anyone hurt?" Said Gordon as his looked on the camera's to see the state of the ship and crew. They all sounded off that they were ok and he breathed a sigh of relief that his men and women were safe. "All crew check ship for damages!" Commanded Gordon. "Yes sir!" Sounded off everyone and then they all went to work on checking the ship.

The skipper then looked at the computer and what he saw shocked him to no belief. He turned to Gordon, "Captain, you need to look at this, sir?" Said the skipped. Gordon didn't turn around as he knew already knew what he say. "I know the levels of the radiation are so high out there that nothing can be done now to save nature there for the next five-hundred years." Said Gordon as he was so going to get one hell of a talking to when they get back to Japan about why this whole thing went wrong. The skipper then spoke to him again, "Not exactly sir it's not that the radiation is going up, it's the opposite it's going down?" Gordon was shocked by this news and ran to the computer to see for himself. He pushed the skipper out of the way and stared at the screen. "It really is going down? But how?" Asked Gordon

They both stared at the counter as the radiation was slowly going down. Gordon then went to his desk and opened the draw and grabbed his binoculars and ran to the window. He looked through them and saw nothing on the island. "I know nothing could be on the island. Not after that massive explosion and massive amount of radiation?" said Gordon as he looked at what was left. Just then on the computer screen it reacted to something as it sounded like a heartbeat. He looked again and the wind was moving the dust out of the way finally and there was a small patch of land left from the Nuclear Plant. He zoomed on the small land mass and he could start to see something coming into view through the smoke. "I can see something on that small mass it…..it's an egg?" Said Gordon as he was surprised by this that only one egg was alone on the mass and it survived the blast. "Contact the base and tell them to send something and someone to retrieve the egg and bring it back to the base!" "Yes sir at once!" Said the skipper and he went to work on sending the video to the base to have them send a team to come get the egg.

Little did they know that inside this egg was something the world hasn't seen yet. Something that will soon hatch and be born into the new world. He wiggled inside and then made a small cry before it was quite again. Then a thunder storm came over the area and started up. The animal inside it listened for voices but it heard none. What it was listening for was his mother's voice. Since he heard nothing it went back to sleep for the time being until he hears his mother's voice.


End file.
